Cure
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: FB/IY She was to cure him and leave. But now she can’t leave his side. She never meant to fall in love with a dying man. Akito/Kagome


_**Cure**_

**Summery**: (FB/IY) She was to cure him and leave. But now she can't leave his side. She never meant to fall in love with a dying man. (Akito/Kagome)

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket and InuYasha belong solely to their rightful creators Natsuki Takaya and Rumiko Takahashi. I gain no profit from the poorly written fanfiction. Just sick pleasure from torturing my favorite priestess. _(evil cackle)_

**Pairings**: Akito/Kagome

**HBWD's Corner:** This one's sorta dark. It doesn't have any gore or anything; it's just really angsty. And there's character death.

I hope this one meets your standards, Uchiha Bitch! _(eagerly awaits your review) _And I didn't get to detailed in the lemon because its, well, you'll see. It just didn't feel right w/ how it went. _(shrug)_

_**-+-+-+ Cure +-+-+-**_

She sat beside the sleeping man silently, fingers combing through his plum colored hair. _How did it come to this again?_ She asked herself, it seemed, for the thousandth time. She was to cure him and leave. Never to bother with the oddities that were the Sohma's again.

But now? Now she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. Her powers weren't what they used to be. Even if she meditated for days, weeks on end, she wouldn't be able to cure Akito. He was too far-gone. His illness would overtake him by the next day.

He had asked her to stay.

"Stay by me… Please… It's my dying wish… Just stay with me, Kagome." He had whispered breathlessly. His sweaty hand had grasped hers so lightly, the priestess thought he was dying then. Then it tightened till it nearly broke her fingers.

And she stayed.

She should have left the first time he had gotten this sick, when Hatori had called on her. The two knew each other as acquaintances. They were not friends by any means. Just two people who shared the same job description.

That and her family ran the only shrine the Sohma's would go to for festivals.

Kagome should have, but didn't. It went against her very nature to abandon anyone she might be able to save.

Because she couldn't back then…

Thinking back on it, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She didn't mean to get them killed. Honest. It just happened that way!

She pushed the memories away and focused back on the sleeping form next to her. She couldn't break down, not right now. Kagome stayed because Akito was dying, that was all. There were no underlying reasons, just a promise to be kept for a dying man.

If that was true, how come her heart was collapsing? Why did she want nothing more than to give Akito her life so he could live life to the fullest?

She couldn't look into it. It hurt too much to think that she might be in love again. Because everyone she loved would die before her eyes, just like InuYasha did.

Just like her family did.

Akito sighed softly and his teal eyes fluttered open. "Kagome?" His sickly voice questioned.

"I'm here." She whispered just as softly. He looked up at her and a pained smile twitched onto his lips. Her brows furrowed. "Are you in to much pain? Should I get more medicine?"

He shook his head before grabbing her hand with is frail one and threaded their fingers together. "No, don't leave me."

She nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in thought.

Akito broke the silence. "Kagome?" He rasped.

"Yes, Akito-san?" She answered.

"Will you do me one last thing before death claims me?"

She petted his hair slowly, her eyes downcast, Kagome answered. "Of course." It would be the least she could do.

"Will you make love to me, so I may know what it is like?" The request made her actually jump in surprise. She turned wide blue eyes upon the now too-silent male.

Kagome worried her bottom lip before sighing softly, the sound unheard by the teal-eyed Sohma.

"Of course." She accented.

Her fingers combed through his plum colored locks as she moved over him. His arms instinctively came around her waist when her lips descended upon his. The kiss was tender, somewhat afraid. But it quickly grew bolder, harder, hungrier as the sickly male clung to the healthy priestess.

His hands fumbled with her robe ties but Kagome stopped him and took his wrists lightly and moved them out of the way. "No. Not yet. You need to know a lot before you sleep, so don't touch me yet, okay?" Akito nodded and hissed in pleasure as she kissed the side of his neck.

She left a burning trail of wet kisses down his neck and to his chest, pushing open the _kimono's_ top to reveal his visible ribs and rosy nipples. Her tongue came out and flicked a dusty nub before continuing downward. Making a large U-turn Kagome kissed his other nipple before nibbling on it teasingly.

Akito's fingers dug into her hair painfully as he moaned breathlessly.

Kagome ignored the pain and danced her tongue, teeth and lips over and down his body. She dipped her tongue into his bellybutton before kissing just above the wiry, thin line of dark hairs below his navel. She undid the ties to his _obi_ and pushed it open, letting the straining cock out in the open.

The Sohma head shivered as the cold night air danced around his heated flesh.

The priestess dragged her tongue over the tip of Akito's length.

He gave a strangled cry and clenched his thin hands in his robe.

She pushed him into her wet cavern and sucked softly, her left hand curling around the base. She pulsed her hand in time with her suction.

Akito groaned deeply in his throat.

Kagome pushed as much as she could into her mouth and bobbed her head slowly. She felt him jerk but kept her rhythm steady, alternating between gentle sucking and slow bobbing. Leaning back, the priestess let his cock pop from her mouth and she smiled coyly at him.

Akito's teal eyes locked with her blue ones and he shivered. He watched, seemingly without blinking, as her pink tongue came out of her wonderful mouth and slid it up from base to tip and back down again. He arched his back and groaned.

The raven swooped down and plunged his aching member into her mouth again and suckled a bit before continuing with her slow movements.

The male curled his fingers in her hair and pushed pulled at it roughly, making her go faster. "Ah… mmhaah… u..uh… nnyaaa…" His toes curled as white light exploded behind his eyes.

Kagome swallowed all that he offered before leaning back and wiping her mouth of any substance that she may have missed.

Akito breathed heavily as he came down from his pleasure-induced high. His eyes fluttered open and stared at the kneeling female. He leaned up and grabbed the back of her neck with surprising strength. Their lips connected again roughly, tongues and teeth clicking and licking. His fingers burrowed themselves in her long hair as he maneuvered her body down on the futon and pressed his thin body against hers.

His fingers roamed Kagome's curves curiously, pressing and dipping and curling at different spots inquisitively. His lips fluttered against her collarbone. Down, down he kissed until he reached the top of her breasts. Akito paused momentarily before grabbing one pale globe in his delicate hand and suckled at the pink nipple experimentally.

The priestess moaned and pushed her head against the futon. "Aah… mmmnnah…" She shivered as he kissed down her ribs and stomach before moving back up.

Akito spread the female's legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Not giving her any warning, the purple haired teen plunged into her quivering depths.

Both moaned at the pleasurable sensation.

Kagome locked her ankles behind his back and rolled her hips, loving the feeling of being filled so completely.

Akito moved tentatively. Her inner muscles clamped around his throbbing length; he groaned softly. He glided inside of her slowly at first. Gaining speed, the male leaned forward and fisted his hand in her hair again, lips searching for hers.

The priestess's fingers threaded through the male's dark locks and kissed him fiercely. They parted when he dragged his blunt nails down her thigh and hitched her leg higher on his hip. She shivered.

His movements quickened and Kagome quivered in pleasure.

Akito leaned back and jerked his hips wildly, searching for that glorious release that Kagome had brought from him. His eyes nearly crossed when the girl's warmth clamped so hard around him he thought he would explode.

And he did.

His breath was short as stars erupted behind his closed lids and his body emptied its seed deep within her waiting womb.

Akito collapsed against her and clung to the female desperately. His eyes grew heavy and he once again fell into the forgiving arms of slumber.

Kagome moved Akito under the warm covers of his futon and stood up. She walked over to the small bathroom and washed herself up before steadily moving back into the small bedroom and seating herself by Akito.

Tears filled her eyes as she slid her legs up and curled her arms around her knees. She buried her head in her arms and silently cried.

She never meant to fall in love with a dying man. Never. It was just a quick healing and blessing, then she could go back to the shrine and live her life day to day without the constant surprises of the Feudal Era. But no, when her eyes locked with those dark teal orbs, she fell in love. And fell hard.

Why did all that she love die? Why?

Was she cursed to live life alone, forever? _Kami_, she hoped not.

Hours passed and Akito never woke up. Not even when Kagome shook him lightly and called his name in increasing fear and desperation.

His eyes never fluttered open.

She poured her energy into his dead body, sobbing harder.

He didn't move.

"Please… Akito… Don't die, I love you… Please…"

He never answered back.

_**-+-+-+- Five Years Later -+-+-+-**_

Kagome ran her fingers through soft plum hair and looked down at the bright stormy eyes. "Momma? Can you tell me about daddy again?" Akito rested his hands on Kagome's cheeks and looked at her imploringly.

The priestess smiled sadly at her son and nodded her head. "Of course, love. I can tell you about your daddy. What do you want to know?"

The child paused and rested his pudgy hand on his chin, running the fingers over the smooth skin like he was rubbing a long beard. "Why did he die?" He finally asked.

Tears gathered in Kagome's silvery-blue eyes and she hugged the tiny child tightly. "Well… Daddy was never that healthy, even when he was your age…" She started.

_**-+-+-+- End -+-+-+-**_

_**HBWD's Corner**_**:** … Don't kill me! I don't know why I made this one so… Sad… But I did and that's the way its staying. I can be angsty when I want to… sometimes… when I'm listening to emo music… DON'T QUESTION ME!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!

_**Translations**_**:** _kimono_ – traditional Japanese clothes; _obi_ – cloth that ties kimono closed; _Kami_ – god.


End file.
